


My good doctor

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Bondage and Discipline, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Food Kink, Foot Massage, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, School Uniforms, Stockings, Tickling, Tie Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Hobbs has a huge crush on her doctor. She wants to please him and make him moan and grunt. That's why she decided to go to her appointment dressed as a school girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail has a very intense fantasy of her sexy doctor.

Abigail was living a teenage dream. For the first time in her life, she was in love. It happened that the man she was in love with was at least 30 years older than her. This man was her psychiatrist, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. 

The first time she laid eyes on him, she had been hypnotized. He was so imposing and oh, so sexy! Abigail couldn't help but feel a desire rising inside of her and sending shivers down her spine. What turned her on very much was also the fact that Hannibal was protective and gentle to her. He treated her with care and didn't hesistate to comfort her when she was stressed out. And ever since she had felt his strong hands on each side of her face, she imagined these hands all over her. 

Abigail was madly in love with her doctor. His high cheekbones, his soft pale brown hair, his intense brown eyes, his imposing and muscled body... Sometimes she could imagine herself ripping away the expensive Hugo Boss jacket, blouse, trousers and only keeping his silken tie on. She imagined him all naked in front of her... Just thinking of it aroused her and made her painfully blush.

Abigail had many fantasies concerning her doctor. One of them was to make him loose control, to see him moaning and grunting shamelessly over her... To please him. That's why Abigail had decided to dress herself as a school girl before going to her appointment with Hannibal. 

Abigail had this fantasy where Hannibal was her teacher and she was a naughty school girl. The thought of it sent a wave of heat down to her stomach. 

***

On her way to Dr. Lecter's office, Abigail was shivering in the cold evening air. More than once, she thought of turning away and go back to the hospital. But, she needed to trust herself and Hannibal. He never turned her away and she knew that he wouldn't resist her little outfit. Well, she hope he wouldn't... Abigail knew that Hannibal desired her. All the time he'd layed his intense gaze on her, she felt it would burn her. There was something feral and lusty deep inside of him that waited to be awakened.

That's why he wouldn't resist her knee-high white stockings with red ribbons, her plaided mini-skirt and her too-small, extra tight white blouse that she used to where when she was 10 years old. She only wore soft white panties: she wasn't wearing a bra and the stretched, white fabric of the blouse showed two rosy, little nipples underneath. Also, she had tied her beautiful, long, silky black hair in two pigtails with pink ribbons.

Just wearing the whole thing made her horny. As she approached Hannibal's door, in her black high heals, she felt a great shame overwhealming her. Would she be able to take off her long purple coat? Would Hannibal like it or find her innapropriate and disrespectful? How would her sexy doctor react? Abigail took a deep breath and knocked on the door.


	2. Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal manipulates Abigail into saying what she wants from him.

Hannibal had just finished cooking delicious chocolate "soufflés" that he had made especially for Abigail. He was getting them out of the oven and adding his final touch, berries and a rich cranberry sauce, when he heard a knock at his door. Our favorite doctor took off his white apron and folded it on a chair. Hannibal was wearing an expensive dark purple blouse and a black silken tie. His trousers were also black and they were perfectly tailored. The trousers were tight around Dr. Lecter's perfect ass. He was, as usual, delectable. 

When he opened the door, Hannibal smiled warmly at the girl in front of him and said:

-Hello, Abigail. Please, come in.

Dominating the teen with all his imposing height, Hannibal steped aside and held the door for her. Abigail shyly smiled to her doctor and felt her cheeks get hot. She was painfully blushing and hesitated to remove her coat. Abigail lifted her clear, blue eyes to meet Hannibal's brown gaze and found comfort there. She fumbled with the buttons of her coat but finally managed to take it off. She watched Hannibal's manly face for any signs. She saw the corner of his large, sensual lips twitch a little upwards. Abigail felt a shiver course her entire body and an incredible urge to kiss, taste and suck these lips. 

Hannibal's deep, sexy, accented voice got her out of her "rêverie".

-Abigail. Please, come with me in the dining room. I have prepared something for you.

And with that said, he took her small, soft hand in his large, warm and powerful hand. Abigail followed along and soon, she found herself sitting on the expensive seat cussions of one of Hannibal's wooden dining room chairs. Abigail couldn't help but get giddy and she smiled at Hannibal who left the room to go get his surprise. The teenage girl couldn't help but slightly turn around in her chair and watch Hannibal leave with grace. He was so tall, lean and straight. Her eyes wandered to his rear and she watched it as he walked away. Abigail had butterflies everywhere inside her stomach. 

****

Hannibal soon came back with a plate and the "soufflé" inside a little bowl. Abigail's eyes widened when she saw the dessert. She couldn't help but exclaim:

-Oh! This looks so delicious! I've never seen anything like that before!

Hannibal smiled and took a seat in front of Abigail. He watched as she eagerly sliced the little cake in two and marveled at the liquid chocolate pouring from it. She lifted her blue eyes to meet his and brought her fork to her lips. Hannibal watched these ruby, red lips closed on the fork and tasted the piece of cake. Abigail couldn't help but moan.

-Mmmm, this tastes wonderful! Mmm... Dr. Lecter! This is delicious.

Hannibal loved to see her pleased and hear her moan in delight. He looked at her eating and he felt aroused. Deep inside his stomach, he felt a warm heat pool. The way his sweet Abigail was dressed also gave him ideas. Hannibal wanted to taste her, to lick her red lips, to bite and suck at her soft, pale, tender skin. His brown eyes were glowing with lust and desire.

When Abigail was done with her "soufflé", they both moved in the living room. Abigail sat on a pale, blue couch and Hannibal sat right beside her in an armchair. He looked at her intensely and asked:

-Did you like your dessert, Abigail?

The teen hastely replied:

-Oh, yes... It was delicious.

Hannibal kept his face cool as always but now, a smile lightened his features. He said, in his deep, husky voice:

-Abigail. Tell me why you dressed in such a naughty way?

Abigail was caught by surprise. She blushed painfully hard and managed to ask:

-Don't you like it?

Hannibal leaned a little in his chair and said:

-Tell me, Abigail... How do you feel in this outfit?

Abigail was struck by an incredible shyness and turned her eyes away. She looked her black, heeled shoes and didn't know what to say. Hannibal's hot voice got her back to reality.

-Abigail... You don't need to feel ashamed. Look at me.

Abigail complied and felt as if Hannibal's intense gaze was penetrating her.

-Have you ever had sexual encounters before, Abigail?

The teen managed to answer this very personal question. She felt as if she could entirely trust her good doctor... The man she lusted over every night.

-No. I've never had sex...

This excited Hannibal very much. His sweet, innocent Abigail was a virgin. She was all his. He felt himself harden in his tight Hugo Boss pants. He didn't loose his composure and said, his voice even deeper than usual:

-Do you have any sexual fantasies, my dear Abigail?

She mumbled:

-Yes.

He asked:

-Which kind?

Abigail blushed and said, never loosing eye contact with the man she desired, with a firmer voice:

-I dream of you. Every night when I close my eyes, I imagine you doing every possible thing to me... I, I...

Her voice started to shake. Hannibal encouraged her to go on.

-What do you want most from me, Abigail?

She answered in a shacky voice:

-I want to see you naked. I want to see your...

Hannibal completed her sentence with a medical version of what Abigail had in mind:

-My penis? 

The girl looked at him with pleading eyes and said:

-Oh, yes! I want to suck it and I want you to savagely fuck me! I want to be your student and I want you to be my teacher!

These dirty words had blurted out without Abigail noticing it. Hannibal looked at her with intense, lusty eyes and said:

-You are less innocent than I thought, Miss. Hobbs. It's time you learn a lesson... Come over here.

Hannibal patted his lap. Abigail felt her panties getting even wetter than before. Hannibal, with his acute sense of smell, could smell how aroused she was. The teen managed to get on her feet and walk to Hannibal. Abigail felt a thrill run through her... She was going to get it.


	3. Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly moving on... :)<3 The next chapter will start to get even dirtier. You'll be rewarded for your patience.

Abigail shyly approached her good doctor. He was casually sitting in his armchair and he was devouring her with his intense, brown eyes. His gaze trailed her body from head to toe. Her nipples underneath her stretched out blouse were hardening as she shivered. His deep voice was lusty when he said:

-Come over here, sweet Abigail.

And she complied. Abigail sat sideways on his muscular legs. She grabbed hold on his wide shoulders and lifted her eyes to meet his. The teen couldn't resist the urge anymore: Abigail slowly moved her head so her lips could meet his. And they did. She kissed the man of her dreams with all the passion and sexiness she could. Abigail had practiced herself kissing her pillow, imagining his sensual lips, at night when she dreamt of him. Hannibal answered her kiss, powerfuly grabbing the back of her head and massaging it. Abigail was surprised by the force of Hannibal's response. Her doctor had wanted this as much as she had wanted it. His expert hands massaged the back of her head. As their tongues battled in their mouths, Abigail closed her eyes and moaned. Hannibal finally broke the kiss and teasingly took a bite of her lower lip. Abigail opened her eyes and looked at her doctor, saliva dripping from her reddened bottom lip. There was a confidence and a feral flame burning in her sky blue eyes. She said, her voice heavy with arousal:

-Oh, Dr. Lecter! I like it when you bite me.

With that said, Hannibal smiled and Abigail got, for the first time, a glimpse of his pointy teeth. The sight of them sent a shiver down her spine. She touched his lips with the pad of her delicate fingers and said:

-I like it when you smile with your teeth...

Hannibal chuckled. He took hold of one of Abigail's legs and slowly trailed his powerful, warm hand down her stockinged calve and finally to her high heeled shoe. He expertly unclasped it and did the same with the other one. Both of her shoes fell from her dangling feet to the rich, dark red carpet on the floor. Hannibal lifted one of her feet to rest on his lap. Her mini skirt wasn't enough to cover her soaking wet panties. She shivered as the cold air struck her there. She bit her lips to stop a moan from escaping.

-Don't bite these delicious lips of yours, Abigail. I love to hear you moan. Moan for me.

Hannibal started to massage her stockinged foot. Abigail closed her eyes. The sensation was heavenly. His strong, powerful hands slowly traced the curve of her elegant foot. He massage her with medical expertise, making her moan shamelesly in delight.

-Oh, oh! I love it so much...

And with his other hand, he slowly moved it between her legs and stroked her genitals through her panties. Abigail jumped at the sensation. He stroked the wetness that had been going through her panties and brought one of his long fingers to his sexy mouth. He sucked on his fingers while Abigail looked at him with wide, lusty eyes. In his deep voice, he said:

-You taste exquisite, Miss Hobbs.

Abigail was melting. She felt Hannibal's erection coming to life and she jumped when it was poking her behind. It felt absolutely HUGE even though she hadn't seen it yet... Everything about this man was so powerful so why wouldn't his manly attributes be? In her dreams she always imagined it impossibly huge and all wet and dripping. Abigail had never been excited this much in her life. She wanted to see it, NOW!!! She said in a heavy voice, her chest heaving:

-Oh, I need you, Dr. Lecter! I want your cock deep inside of me.

She hadn't realized she had just said that. That man really did weird things to her. Hannibal smiled a wicked smile and said:

-Again! You are being terribly naughty, Miss Hobbs. You had just started to behave. 

He looked at her with intense, lusty eyes. Abigail couldn't resist but to be even naughtier. She took hold of Hannibal's purple blouse and started unbuttoning it franticly. She was so excited when she finally opened the blouse in two to reveal Hannibal's lean and muscled torso. He was so sexy! All the while, Hannibal had watched the girl with amusement. She sure was a curious one... 

Abigail's fingers ran on his lightly haired chest. She squeaked in pleasure as her hand moved down and down to his abs. He was so thin, and all the while muscular and hard. She was so excited to see his long legs and oh! She had to take his pants off and see what was hiding. The impressive outline of his hard cock could be now seen as he shivered. Her gentle, soft hands were surely arousing him too... As her delicate hands worked their way with his belt he took hold of them in a powerful grip and said in a commanding tone:

-On your knees, Abigail. I'll show you how to behave once and for all.


	4. Good girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Abigail to see it... Hihihi! <3

Hannibal didn't have to ask a second time, Abigail eagerly complied. She was now on her knees, her head raised to meet Hannibal's eyes. His pupils were wider than usual and his chest was slightly heaving. He still had his tie around his neck and it fell on his bare chest. He was simply delectacle. His hair was loose today and it fell on his forehead and face. It looked so smooth and velvety. Abigail wanted to run her hands so bad in it. But this would have to wait... Now, she was going to see what she had longed so much to see... Her sexy doctor, without loosing eye contact with his innocent pacient, unclasped his leather belt and held it in his hands. He said in a hoarse voice:

-You have been such a bad girl, Abigail. I'm afraid I'll have to teach you to be polite...

And with that said, he grabbed Abigail by her frail shoulders and sent her arms behind her back. He had a powerful grip on her and Abigail couldn't help but giggle. He tied her hands behind her back with his belt and the teenage girl didn't even try to resist. She said, in a shacky voice:

-Oh, have I been so bad, Dr. Lecter? Will you punish me?

Hannibal unzipped his expensive pants. They were starting to get unconfortably tight and as he pushed them aside, he said in a deep, aroused voice:

-Indeed, I will. 

He was now in tight, black boxers. Abigail could clearly see the outline of her doctor's obvious erection. There was even a stain of precum and Abigail's breath hitched in her throat. She was a little stressed out but her excitement was overwhealming. Hannibal positioned himself on the edge of his velvety armchair and slowly but surely started pushing his tight boxers down. He watched Abigail's reaction as he pushed his boxer down and down. And suddenly she saw it. The teen's eyes widened with surprise. She never imagined it would be that huge. It was even bigger than in her dreams. She couldn't help a little startled cry to escape her lips.

-Oh! It's so big. How will it possibly fit?

Hannibal wickedly chuckled. He slowly massage his massive cock. His powerful hand wrapped itself around his huge shaft and he said, his accent more pronounced than ever:

-Have you never seen a man's penis before, sweet Abigail?

She mumbled:

-N, no...

Hannibal's cock was a few centimeters away from Abigail ruby lips. He smiled at her innocent answer.

-Never seen adult movies, Abigail?

She didn't have any strenght to answer. She was totally hypnotized by what she had in front of her. Her good doctor, the man she lusted over for, with his blouse hanging losely revealing his perfect body, his hair tousled, his eyes slightly closed as he massaged himself. It was simply enormous. The veins on the underside seemed pulsing with life and the reddened tip was leaking. Finally, his deep voice, like liquid sex, commanded:

-Please, Abigail... Open that lovely mouth of yours.

And she did. Abigail opened her mouth and gave sweet, innocent licks on the tip of Hannibal's cock. One of his large hands grabbed on of Abigail's pigtails and the other went to the base of her neck. The teen couldn't use her hands so she started to lick on one of Hannibal's veins. She licked and licked and Hannibal started to grunt. Abigail lifted her blue eyes and say the sexiest thing ever: Hannibal was now sweating and some locks of his hair were plastered to his forehead. His eyes were darker than ever as he looked at his young, sweet pacient on her knees licking her way. He had his sensual lips parted and moans escaped them. All of this was enough for Abigail to stop teasing him and open her mouth the wider she could and swallow Hannibal's huge cock in her mouth. She made gagging sounds that made Hannibal go wild. A long guttural moan escaped his lips and he said, in the deepest voice Abigail had ever heard:

-You are such a good...

He trusted deep in Abigail's mouth, gripping her pigtail and the back of her neck. The teen gagged at the sensation. He finished his sentence:

-Girl.

Between Abigail's legs, a torrent of sticky liquid was soaking her panties. She moaned and the vibration around Hannibal's cock made him pant. 

-Oh, Abigail! You are so beautiful.

The comment made Abigail blush. Her mouth was stretched around her sexy doctor and she couldn't reply. She sucked eagerly on every thrust he gave in her mouth. He asked:

-Do you like this, Miss Hobbs?

Abigail had to answer. 

-Mmmm...

She managed to moan around his massive shaft and finally, as the good doctor was about to come in his sweet girl's mouth, he withdrew entirely. He couldn't help, though, to ejaculate all over Abigail's white blouse. The teen, her chin dripping with saliva, watched as long, white spurts of come exploded on her white blouse. She looked wide eyed. Hannibal than stilled himself and stoped moaning and panting. He than lowered himself over Abigail to untie her hands. He than took them in his powerful, warm hands and looked at her deeply and passionately and said:

-I love you so much, Abigail.

He stroked her hair. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and continued, unbuttoning her tight blouse to release her pale, soft breats. They bounced on her chest. He cupped one of them with his strong hands as if it were a precious jem and tenderly said:

-Now, it's my turn to thank you, dear Abigail. 

Abigail softly moaned:

-Oh, Hannibal... Please.


	5. Innocence lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail finally gets what she truly wanted.

Abigail, through lust clouded eyes, saw Hannibal's large lips close over one of her pinky nipples. She couldn't help but let out a small whine escape her mouth as she felt saliva dripping on her nipple. Hannibal's expert tongue did wonderful things to her. With his other strong hand, he was pinching her other nipple. Abigail's hands finally tangled in Dr. Lecter's beautiful pale brown hair. It was so soft and velvety. She threw her head back in pure bliss and exclaimed:

-Oh, my good doctor! Don't stop, please!

Hannibal didn't stop devouring the tender flesh of Abigail's pale breasts. The doctor's skillful tongue left his pacient moaning and panting. Hearing her make such delighted sounds made Hannibal go wild. He couldn't resist the urge to bite the rosy nipple with his sharp teeth. 

-Ahhhh!!!

A whimper escaped Abigail's parted lips and sent shivers all over her body. He had just bitten her! Oh, how it turned her on. She was enjoying it so much. A sticky liquid was now dripping down her tighs. Suddenly, her doctor stopped his ministrations. He lifted his head up and devoured Abigail with his eyes. Hannibal thought that she was so exquisite: her face flushed, her blue eyes hazy and a thin layer of sweat covering her chest. 

Abigail whined at the lost of contact and violently grabbed Hannibal's silky, black tie that was still dangling on his chest. She pulled him close to her face and let her tongue flicker on his left, high cheekbone. She said in a lusty voice:

-Don't stop, Dr. Lecter! You better don't or else I'll get mad!

She was frustrated and she needed her doctor to get even more filthy. He answered her in a hoarse, deep with arousal voice:

\- Not so shy anymore, Miss Hobbs?

And with that said, he approached his lips to Abigail's ear and whispered in a hot breath:

-You're so beautiful and delicious, my sweet Abigail. Mine and only. 

Hannibal gave a bite at Abigail's tender ear lobe making her squeal in delight as shivers of desire shook her entire body. He licked the shell of her ear and gave another bite. Abigail was desperately clutching at Hannibal's tie and she felt herself being tenderly pushed to the ground, on her back. She opened her eyes and they locked with her doctor's dark and lusty eyes. With his expert hands, he pushed her soaking wet panties aside and spread Abigail's legs with his strong hands. And than, he did something unexpected. With one of his fingers, he reached underneath one of Abigail's arms and tickled her there. The teen let out a cute little giggle. Hannibal smiled lovingly and moved one of his other hands to her bellybutton. Abigail started laughing and Hannibal asked:

-Are you ticklish, Abigail?

Abigail answered, still laughing:

-Oh, yes! Ahaha!! 

Hannibal smiled and moved his hand to touch her between the legs. He let his hand thrail without really touching her and that made Abigail wriggle and squeal.

-Oh, pleeeease!! Doctorrr!!! Stop teasing me!

Hannibal finally stopped and positioned himself over her. He had been doing this to make Abigail relax because what he was about to do was going to hurt. He lowered his head to murmur in Abigail's ear:

-My little virgin... You are all mine now.

This sent shivers of excitation through Abigail who answered, blushing:

-Oh, yes! Take me!

And suddenly she felt the thick tip of Hannibal's wet and huge cock push inside of her too tight entrance. She whimpered in pain. Hannibal stoped and took hold of Abigail's face between his hands and said in his deep, more accented than ever voice:

-Look at me, Abigail. Open your eyes. I'm going to break your hymen. That will hurt but soon an intense pleasure will overcome the pain. Trust me, Abigail. You need to trust me.

Hannibal tenderly kissed Abigail's swollen lips.

-Do you trust me, my angel?

She looked at him with loving eyes and said:

-Yes.

Hannibal kissed her again and slowly but surely entered her. Abigail's stockinged legs wrapped around Hannibal's narrow hips and she dug her nails in his back. He grunted as he pushed past her hymen and finally felt the warm, tightness of Abigail's vagina. The teen now moaned as Hannibal stroked her clitoris. He then withdrew and gave one powerful trust. He burried himself to the hilt and cried out in pleasure. Blood poured out of Abigail's broken virginity. Hannibal let his long fingers trail in it and he brought it to his lips. He sucked on his fingers while still holding one if Abigail's stockinged legs widely parted. To see him suck her blood made Abigail go wild. She felt a torrent of hot fluid pouring from inside her. Hannibal said, repositioning himself inside her:

-Oh, Abigail! You are so tight, my delicious little princess!

The feeling of her stockings wrapped around his waist was truly erotic. He lowered himself over his sweet, moaning princess and bit her collar bone. Abigail squealed in pleasure. Hannibal was just like in her dreams, panting and a total mess. He pushed even deeper inside her. She was so stretched by his massive shaft that she felt terribly vulnerable. But Abigail didn't care being vulnerable with her doctor: that's what turned her on so much. He now whispered in her ear, filthy, dirty things:

-I always told you I would protect you! 

He trusted deep inside her. 

-You are so delicious and tight around my cock Abigail. You took it all inside. Oh, you are such a good girl.

These words made Abigail clench around Hannibal's massive cock and it sent her over the edge. Her climax hit her like a gigantic wave. She screamed her doctor's name:

-Hannibal!!! 

But he wasn't done yet. He grabbed Abigail's frail body and lifted her in a seated position. The new angle was hitting other nerves and Abigail whined:

-Oh, yes!! Fuck me savagely, ruin me, Dr. Lecter.

She grabbed Hannibal's firm, perfect ass and dug her nails in it leaving blood stains. He grunted and savagely trusted in his sweet Abigail. The teen's breasts were furiously bouncing on her chest as Hannibal's huge cock made her jump everytime it slamed into her. She was in a haze of lust and was going to come a second time when she murmured in Hannibal's ear:

-Oh, eat me alive, Dr. Lecter!

Her sex doctor couldn't hold himself anymore, his animalistic instincts took hold of him and he brutaly bit on one of Abigail's breasts. The young girl screamed and Hannibal came deep inside of her. His thick, white come flooded her insides and he breathed in Abigail's ear:

-Don't give me ideas...

END!!!

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing smut and english isn't my first language...  
> I'm in deep love with Mads, so I sure will add a lot of description of his body and all... Hihi! ^.^  
> •Tumblr: misscocogot•


End file.
